This invention is directed towards an improvement in the process for the catalytic oxidation of alkyl naphthalenes, specifically 2,6-diisopropylnapthalene to the corresponding hydroperoxide where the improvement resides in carrying out the catalytic oxidation in the presence of a particular class of solvents.